Leaving
by Megannnn123
Summary: My take on Harry leaving. it may not be that good hopefully the more i write the better I will become.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1:

**This is my first every fanfic I have published on here. Its a shame its not the first time I've used the website, I've been reading stories for a while now and have only just got around to finishing this one off. **

**This story is based on The Moving to New York Story line which we never actually got an on screen exit for. I hope it's good after reading lots of other fanfics based on Silent Witness that are beyond good I started writing this, I don't think it's that good. Please feel free to be as mean as possible if you don't like it but if you do like it leave a nice comment :D. **

**I would like to say that none of the characters in this story I own, they all belong to the BBC. (If I did I swear there would be more Harry and Nikki scenes with some involving more than just a quick kiss on the cheek/ forehead) i hope you enjoy this. **

**Megan xx**

I'm moving to New York were the five words you wouldn't have expected him to tell you. You didn't know what to make of it, it was as if part of your heart had been ripped out, thrown to the ground and shattered into a billion pieces right there in front of you. Your best friend, solemate and secret lover was leaving you to go to the other side of the world and by the schemes of things you were the last to know.

You heard yourself say 'when do you leave?' you don't know why but that was the first thing to pop into your head, you would have preferred it to be something like why are you leaving you said you would always be here, by my side no matter what. You knew men never kept their promises to you. Why did you believe the words he had said? He was just another man but one you thought you could trust.

You don't know why you said that, you were cursing yourself wondering why you didn't say anything to stop him, to try and change his mind. Was that the best you could do? You were dreading the reply he was going to give you in the next few seconds. As he took a deep breath and swallowed he replied with the word _tomorrow_. You didn't know what to do with yourself, so you just stood there, staring at the ground with tears beginning to fall you couldn't look back up at him and meet his eyes so you spoke to the ground why didn't you tell me sooner? With that you began to head towards the door, you couldn't control the emotions you had building up inside you anymore so you headed towards the locker room and sat down leaning against the door.

Leo walked into where Harry was standing; he was dazed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about why he had just suddenly blurted the words out like that and didn't try to break it gently. He was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes it was as if he wasn't expecting that reaction when he had told her. He thought she would just say have a nice time and then casually see him off at the airport with a happy goodbye see you later sort of conversation. Leo knew the reason why she reacted the way she did, she thought she'd lost him forever in Hungary and would never see him alive again. She had got her second chance with him yet she never took the plunge into starting a romance, she thought it would ruin the friendship they had.

'Harry, why did you just blurt it out like that?' Leo said in an abrupt tone 'You knew she wouldn't take the news lightly.'

'I didn't mean.. For it to come out like that... 'Harry said between sobs 'I've been trying to find a way to break it to her gently. I've known about it for a couple of weeks now, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her'

'I know it must be hard for you Harry but don't you think you should have told her sooner than the day before you are actually going to leave? She must be so heartbroken'

'I know she must, it's been hard enough for me to make this decision, I don't need anyone else telling me what I should/shouldn't have done' with that comment out of his mouth he headed towards the door and slammed it shut leaving a stunned Leo in the room.

**Thank-you for reading my first ever part of a fanfiction. The next part should be written and up soon, depending on how busy I am. As I said at the beginning please feel free to leave reviews. Even if you think its rubbish. You should get another update soon. **

**Megan xx**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2:

**Hello again :D I would like to say thank you to tigpop, KiwiSWFan and Cariad1987 for your amazing reviews, my story writing obviously isn't that bad like i tried to put over in the first chapter LOL. Well the reviews make me work harder even if I have had to do coursework for College while thinking of this chapter. I hope you like it and it's to the same standard as the first chapter. Ah I'm scared now :S. Please feel free too say If anythings wrong or if you think my writing skills are not that good. **

**Oh and before I forget this chapter's hopefully a little longer than the previous one and contains a few swearwords here and there. **

**Hope you enjoy **** xx**

Harry stood still for what felt like hours after slamming the office door; he wanted to get his emotions in check before he went to find Nikki. What really frustrated him was the fact he didn't know what he was truly feeling; was it anger for not telling his true love sooner or relief for finally getting it out. Standing there made him think; think about the past eight years and all of the good times they had shared together. He didn't really want to leave his best friend here at the Lyell Centre, he didn't actually want the job who was he kidding when he had said he had? The many other job offers in the past he'd been given he had declined why was this one any different? Who would be there for her when relationships hadn't gone to plan, who would be there to rescue her from all the situations she manages to get herself into? Before realising it he had already began placing one foot in front of the other and was walking down the corridor to find the one woman he felt anything for. Nikki.

Harry didn't have a clue where you could be. Were you back at your house? In the cutting room? The locker room? He heard sobs coming from the locker room, sobs which he recognised to be yours. He didn't want to be standing outside the room he wanted to run away. To run as fast as he could away from the mess today had turned out to be. He wanted to be the coward like he had been so many times before. With a sudden surge of adrenaline kicking through his body he quickly placed his hand on the door handle and began to open it slowly.

You hadn't actually registered someone had entered the room till you saw a tall and slender figure standing at the opposite end of the room. You didn't want him to see you like this, in this state you had got yourself in so you tried to hide your face in your hands when you felt yourself turning red from embarrassment. You could see the concern in his eyes of what the earlier words he had said to you had caused you too feel. You wanted one of those infamous Harry hugs, the hugs which helped you so many times before. How could they help you now though? No amount of talking or even hugging could help you get over it.

'Nikki..' you heard Harry say in a concerned tone. 'Are you OK?'

'Am I OK? Of course I'm ok. I've never been any better.' You say with your face directed to the floor.

'I didn't know how else to tell you, its hurt so much accepting this.. this job offer so many weeks ago' Harry said straight after your response.

'YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS FOR WEEKS AND THE TIME YOU'VE ACTUALLY DECIDED TO TELL ME IS NOW HARRY?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!' you heard yourself say in an abruptly raised tone. You felt even more tears forming in your eyes which you let out with a loud sob.

'It wasn't meant to be like this Niks.. I wanted you to be the first person I told. I didn't want this weight on my shoulders; this burden I knew would be if I told you sooner. I didn't want you getting angry with me..'

'You're a bastard. Did you know that? Telling me the day before your leaving me here all alone to go to the other side of the world for some 'amazing job opportunity' you couldn't refuse and you didn't expect me to get angry! Well come off it Harry of course I'd be angry' you said this with a snigger, a snigger where you wasn't hoping to sound funny.

'Why would you be angry Nikki? I'm the one who had to make this decision, not you. I'm the one who's leaving my best friend here in a city she doesn't really know all too well.' Harry said raising his voice even higher.

You felt yourself slowly rise up from where you were sitting and made your way over to where Harry was standing. You felt the urge to walk a few more paces, give him a hug or even a kiss on the lips to show him how much he actually did mean to you. You couldn't stand the thought of being rejected so waited to see if Harry was going to make the same good will gesture. Surley there was something? All these years of flirting had to take a positive effect soon right?

'DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHY I'M ANGRY HARRY?! I'm angry because.. Because.. Because...' you couldn't bring yourself to say it in that breath so you took another big gulp of air and began to continue. It was all or nothing now so you said what you was thinking without hesitating 'I thought I'd lost you all those months ago, back in the hotel room in Budapest. I told Leo something, something that I felt something I thought we could have had happened between us. Harry what I'm trying to say is, is that day I opened up to Leo saying I had feelings for you, feelings I've never actually been able to express. How can I..'

Before you could finish the sentence you were trying to say you saw Harry come pretty close to you, he slowly placed his forehead onto yours and wrapped one arm around your neck and one softly stroking your cheek. He also placed his lips on yours slowly beginning to kiss you..

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) the story still isn't finished though; I'm making you wait for another instalment to see what the last chapter leads too. Please review this chapter for me and please tell me how you would personally like it to end. Would you like a happy ending or a sad one? **

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as you did on the first chapter :D **

**Megan xx**


End file.
